Naruto Ultimate Ninja and Swordsman
by Kid Buu 619
Summary: what would happen if Naruto had a brother? and his brother also had demons? what if Naruto got those demons? the Sinister Six have arrived! Naruharem rated M for lemons starting in chapter 3 and violence sasuke/council bashing! good akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the buster sword and the truth

"yeah" Normal talk

"**yeah" **Demons, Summon and Jutsu name

"_yeah" normal thoughts and flashbacks_

"_**yeah" demons and summon thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or final fantasy VII or dragonball z or mortal kombat**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in Konoha. The villagers were socializing, the jonin were on missions, and yet another mob was chasing our blonde-headed hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Little Naruto was 5 years old when this sad day took place. He was chased by the angry villagers every evening and this would worsen on October 10, which is Naruto's birthday. But this day was different. This day when Naruto was running away from them, bloodied and bruised, a man about 17 stepped in between him and the villagers. "Hey, get the hell out of our way! This demon needs his lesson now. If you don't move, we will kill you, too." said the leader of the mob. The man just stood there and replied, "Try me." With those words came a lot of KI spewing out of him thus scaring the mob away. The man turned around to the boy he just protected. "Come out of there. I won't hurt you." Naruto came out of his hiding spot and walked to him. "Thank you for helping me. But they'll just come back tomorrow." _Naruto, you've grown so much little brother _ the man thought. "You're banged up pretty bad kid. Let me give you some of my special medicine at your home." The man then scooped Naruto off of his feet and put him on his back.

_Naruto's apartment_

"Thanks for saving me back there," said Naruto. "Anything for my little brother," the man replied. _Oh, shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ "What do you mean by little brother? I have no family." said Naruto innocently. The man sighed. "Guess you're old enough to know the truth about your life and your family. You might wanna sit down. You're going to be shocked by it all." Naruto listened and sat down next to the man. "My name is Cloud. I am your big brother on our father's side, the fourth hokage is our father. Like you, I am a –" "WHAAAT?" screamed Naruto. "The fourth hokage is my dad?" "Will you let me finish?" Cloud asked. He then calmed down and sat back in his chair. "Thank you. As I was saying, like you, I also have a demon sealed inside of me. You have the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Otherwise known as the nine-tailed fox. I have not just one demon, but five altogether. They want to join you and Kyuubi. They believe that you are now ready to hold six demons. I also want you to have this." Cloud then pulled out his sword. "What is it called?" Naruto asked curiously. "It is called the Buster Sword. It now belongs to you." Cloud then got on the floor, waiting for Naruto to transfer the five seals onto his own seal. "Are you ready?" Naruto quickly said, "Wait! Before we do this, who exactly are the five demons?" Cloud then said, "Three of the demons are brothers and have a different affinity among them. Scorpion, the oldest, has a Katon, or fire, affinity. Sub-Zero, the second oldest, has a Hyoton, or ice, affinity. Reptile, the last and youngest, has a Doton or earth, affinity. Together, they are called the Demon Triplets. Now, for the other two demons. One demon specializes in the Underworld affinity. His name is Janemba. The last and most powerful demon I have specializes in the Space affinity. He has destroyed entire planets across the galaxy. His name is Kid Buu. The Demon Triplets are the ninjutsu masters of their affinities. Jamenba is a taijutsu and kenjutsu specialist. Finally, Kid Buu is the best of all three jutsu styles: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. They are known as the Demonic Five. But, with Kyuubi, they will become the Sinister Six. I ask you again, are you ready for the transfer?" After everything that he learned, how could he pass it up? "Let's do it!" Naruto then got down on his knees and channeled his chakra into the seals and then a giant sphere of purple, yellow, pink, blue, and green chakra surrounded Cloud and Naruto. After 20 minutes, Naruto was on the ground and gasping for air. He then got to hear his dying brother's words. "You now possess the eyes of the Demonic Five. Your new doujutsu is called Universal Demons. You can activate the Universal Demons doujutsu and copy EVERYTHING about their jutsus, jutsu styles and also gain the abilities of their doujutsu and kekkei genkai and master it all in seconds. This is my final breath. You shall carry on the memory of me and our father. But no one is to know of this until you graduate from the academy. But when that time comes, you are to pretend none of this happened. Good-bye, little brother." And just like that, Cloud passed away. Naruto then burned his body right there. He then went to sleep.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto then walked around this sewer that he never been inside of before. He heard laughter and roaring, he then followed the sounds to a large cage. **"Hey, kit made it."** said a beautiful woman whose chest was around C-cup, and had a rather large ass. Her clothes hugged her curves perfectly. Naruto nearly had a nosebleed just looking at her. **"You already know us, Naruto. You gained our memories when you transferred us from Cloud to you."** Naruto then looked at each demon. The man in yellow he recognized as Scorpion. The man in blue was Sub-Zero. The green lizard in a man's body was Reptile. The purple and dark orange demon with horns was Janemba. The short pink kid with holes in his arms and a crescent horn was Kid Buu. The girl, who acknowledged him as kit, he immediately knew that she was Kyuubi. **"Are you ready for your ninja training?" **said Scorpion. "Hell, yeah!" exclaimed Naruto.

_Timeskip: eight years…_

Naruto, now 13, was getting ready for the graduation exam. _This is it. I will finally become a ninja today._ Naruto thought this as he grabbed the Buster Sword and walked out of his apartment, ready to claim his destiny…

**A/N: This story I've been working on since October. Basically, I used two different animes in this story, but I WILL NOT turn this into a crossover. For those who don't know, Cloud is a character from the final fantasy 7 series and only be mentioned in flashbacks from here on out. And yes, Naruto gets the 7-piece Buster Sword as his kenjutsu weapon to use in sword fights. The Demonic Five will have a crucial role in Naruto's life along with Kyuubi.**

**This will be a harem. I'll decide who gets in, but if you have any suggestions, let me know by PMing me and the main girl will be Hinata. If you can think of anyone else, just PM me. Remember to read and review. If you flame me, I will send a Vanishing Ball like in the DBZ games down on your house.**

**This is Kid Buu 619 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Graduation exam

**What's up, y'all? Kid Buu 619 reporting. I would like to say two words: I'M BACK! My computer was on the fritz for a while, and I have been falling behind on this AWESOME story. I thank everyone who read and gave positive feedback on my first major story. Here are some of the harem girls that have been decided a week after the first chapter was uploaded.**

**Konan**

**Fem Haku**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Kushina**

**Kin**

**Sakura (after bash)**

**I will be posting a poll for the remaining 7 choices with this chapter. Sakura will be bashed in this chapter, and Sasuke will be getting the ass-whooping Itachi should've given him.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 2: Graduation Exam**

Naruto is on his way to the academy and at the same time, Scorpion is telling him how to play out the Taijutsu part of the exam. After ten minutes he arrives at the academy. Naruto takes his seat and pulls out the Buster Sword and some sword polish to make it shine. The fangirls were checking out Naruto, wondering how he got so tall. While Naruto is polishing his sword, he sees Mr. Stick up His Ass, Sasuke Uchiha. He walks past the Sasuke fangirl club and approaches Naruto. "Give me your sword, dobe." Sasuke said. "Hell, no. I don't roll like that, teme." Naruto replied. "Give it to me!" Sasuke shouted. "YEAH GIVE SASUKE-KUN YOUR SWORD NARUTO-BAKA!" Screamed Sakura. "Okaay. But you've been warned." Naruto slyly said. Naruto handed him the sword, then suddenly the sword turned Sasuke's arm to ice. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

Mindscape

'**Told ya he'd fall for it Scorpion'** said Sub-Zero. Scorpion pulled out his wallet and handed him 100 ryo.

Reality

Naruto then took back his sword, and sat back down in his seat. Just then, Iruka walked in. "Ok, class. Today is Graduation exam day! I hope everyone does well today. Now, we will start off with a written test." Iruka's assistant Mizuki, handed out the test papers Iruka then said, "You have 30 minutes to complete the written test. Time starts… now!"

Everyone turned over their papers and started working. Unknown by anyone Naruto had already finished his in 45 seconds. "Done!" he shouted. "Are you sure, Naruto? That was pretty fast." Said Mizuki. "If you don't believe me, come see for yourself." Naruto countered. Iruka walked over and picked up his paper. He then went wide-eyed when he saw that Naruto answered each question correctly and explained all of his answers. "Ok, class. Pencils down!" "But time isn't up yet." Said Ino. "I know. I just wanted all of you to know that Naruto got every question right in record time." "WHAAAT?" shouted the whole class. "If the baka can set a record, Sasuke-kun can and will break it!" Sakura said. "You wanna take this outside, you flat-chested bitch?" Naruto said. "DAAAAMN!" shouted the boys (except Sasuke). "Ok, class. It's time for the ninja star and kunai accuracy test." The class then went outside to start the next test.

Now the class went alphabetical order by last name. So Kiba got 6 stars. Shikamaru got 5. Shino got 7. Sasuke got 9 out of 10 stars. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto walked to the circle and Mizuki handed him some stars. "I think I'll use my own stars and kunai." Said Naruto. Naruto then got into a stance where both his knees are slightly bent. Left fist to the side of the body, and two fingers on the right hand in the shape of a claw. (A/N: think Goku's stance from Dragonball Z and that's the stance he's in.) _'Alright Janemba. Let's do the Star Mountain Hell jutsu._' Thought Naruto. **'You got it.' **Said Janemba. Naruto then brought both hands to his face and five green illuminated ninja stars appeared in both hands. He tossed one set then the other set at a speed that put Might Guy to shame. They each hit their target on the practice dummy, and lodged in ¾'s of the way in. After that, then the kunai test started. The results were the same. That is, until it was Naruto's turn. He got into a different stance where his left fist was pointed behind him under his right arm, while his right hand was open with all fingers pressed firmly together. _'Ok, Scorpion. You're up. Time to use your signature move, except with ten kunai.'_ Thought Naruto. **'Let's see if they can handle it'** said Scorpion. Suddenly, ten kunai started spurting out of his right palm. The next thing shocked everyone when Naruto said in a demonic voice, **"GET OVER HERE!"** and he thrust his hand forward and all ten kunai went flying to their targets. Not only did they connect, but they were 7/8's stuck in the dummy. Every fangirl was thinking one thing: _'what the hell happened to him?' _Iruka, who was surprised at Naruto's new strength, decided to test his limits. "Now class, it is time for the taijutsu tournament.

Naruto fought and won against many civilian academy students and before he knew it, he was in the finals with Sasuke. "Ready to lose, dobe?" Naruto gave a smirk. "No, because I can test my eight-year-old bloodline against you." Sasuke laughed then the fangirls started laughing too. "You have no bloodline, dobe." "Haijime!" shouted Iruka. Sasuke then charged at Naruto with a left hook, as he is charging, Naruto just stands there with his eyes closed. Then, he opens his eyes and catches the left hook. He then sends an all-out assault on Sasuke. He shouted "Super Dragon Fist!" and sent a flurry of kicks and punches to Sasuke's face and torso. As soon as he was done, Sasuke was on the ground, he then looked into his eyes and saw that they were now blue, light blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and pink. Iruka, who thought the Uchiha had enough, said, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" "He cheated! He must've cheated!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto and said, "You will tell me how you got this strong, because that strength belongs only to an elite like me." "YEAH! SASUKE-KUN DESERVES THAT POWER, NOT YOU!" shouted the pink-haired banshee. **"That stupid asshole isn't getting any of our power. We only serve Kit." **Spoke Naruto in Scorpion's voice. **"And you better not come near Kit threatening him or I will Hyoton both of you" **Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura, this time in Sub-Zero's voice. "Ok, guys. I think that's enough. They don't even know the real reason of the attack 13 years ago. They all blamed her and me for everything." He said in his own voice. The class was beyond shocked Naruto just spoke in two different voices they never heard before. Iruka breaks the silence by saying "Everyone inside for the final part of the exam. The ninjutsu test."

After everyone went inside, Iruka announced the test was a clone jutsu. Everyone was able to produce a clone. Naruto went to do his test, and shouted "Clone Jutsu!" (A/N: I suggest listening to "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold while reading the rest of this scene.) All there that happened was a pink glob appeared on the ground. Mizuki was about to fail him, but Naruto said, "Wait." As they waited they noticed the pink glob moving. Then it started to materialize into a body. A body with a pink horn, holes in its chest and arms, and finally, a body was formed before their very eyes. Iruka said, "Well Naruto, you finally pass! You are now an official Genin of Konoha! Here is your headband." "Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto then said, "This is the happiest day of my life!" "Now come back next week for team selection." Said Iruka. Naruto then walked out, donning his new headband.

**A/N: How was that? Hope you all liked it. Don't worry, I'm trying to get better at writing good fight scenes. And remember, no flames or I will blast your home with a flurry of ki shots from above. Kid Buu 619 signing off for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story.**

**Chapter 3: training and squad 7**

Naruto was very happy with his new village headband. He walked home, ignoring the numerous glares that went his way. When he arrived home, he immediately went into his mindscape to thank his friends for their help.

_Mindscape_

"Hey, guys." Said Naruto. "Thanks for all the help today." **"We should be the ones thanking you, now people know not to fuck with us." Said Scorpion. "Yeah! Now until the team selection, we gotta work on your affinities. All you know right now is wind jutsu. We need to teach you all of the fire, ice, earth, lightning, demon, space, and underworld jutsus by the end of the week. It will take seven months to master it all. But before you say anything, in here, seven months is a week in the real world. But now, first things first, Kyuubi wants to say something to you." Said Sub-Zero. **"Where is she?" asked Naruto. **"She's in her room. Said she had a gift for you." **Naruto then walked over to Kyuubi's room, and when he walked inside, he saw Kyuubi, of all demons, naked in her bed. **"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said. **Naruto was trying his best to hold back the massive nosebleed building up in his nostrils. "Kyuubi-chan, what are you doing? What if the others see you like this?" he said. **"I put up some silencer seals around my room so they can't hear us." Kyuubi said.** Naruto was stunned. **"So, do you want your gift or not?" she said. **Naruto responded "Yes."

**LEMON WARNING! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO DON'T JUDGE ME!**

Kyuubi then kissed Naruto firmly on the lips, at first he was hesitant, but then he kissed back. They kissed like this for about thirty seconds, before Kyuubi thrust her tongue down his throat. As she did this, Naruto was feeling her C borderline D cup breasts. He squeezed the left one, causing Kyuubi to moan into his mouth. She broke the kiss and took off his shirt to see his well-toned chest and six pack abs. She then noticed the bulge in his pants, and then took off his pants to reveal a nine-inch cock. **"My, my. This is the monster you were hiding?" she said.** As she marveled his manhood, she got on her knees and started to lick it from bottom to top, getting a moan from Naruto. Once she was done licking the shaft, she put the head of his manhood in her mouth, then she added three inches, she came back up for air, then went back down and took three more inches. By then, she had the whole thing in her mouth. "Kyuubi-chan, I'm gonna-" but Naruto never finished his statement as he released into Kyuubi's mouth. After three minutes, Naruto stopped releasing. Kyuubi swallowed it all but choked about two times. She then lied down on her bed with her legs open, telling Naruto to put his head down there. Naruto looked at the pink vagina and gave it a long lick from bottom to top. Once he found her clit, he bit and nibbled on it a little, and Kyuubi said **"Naruto-kun I'm, I'm-" **then she erupted into his mouth and he lapped up as much of her juices as he could. After he was done, he then got on top of her. She gave him a nod, and he pushed his manhood into her wet and tight womanhood. He then got to a barrier and pushed through the barrier. Kyuubi gave a little scream, and Naruto stopped pushing, wondering if he hurt her. **"KEEP GOING!" she screamed.** After that outburst, Naruto started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. As she told him to go faster, he went faster and harder. They were both coming to their release and they released together. Naruto then pulled out of her, she moaned missing the warmth his manhood gave her and she went to sleep as Naruto put his clothes back on and walked out of her room. Before he walked out, Kyuubi said, **"Naruto call me by my real name, Yuki. Ok?"** "Ok. See ya in a few hours, Yuki-chan."

**LEMON OVER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

_Timeskip one week_

"**Very good, kit. Now, you can possibly be strong enough to take on all four Hokages." Scorpion said "Yeah, but don't you want to change the training song? You had this playing for three months of the training." Sub-Zero said.** But fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued to practice his final jutsu he needed to master from the Sinister Six while listening to 'Best Friend' by Brandy. (A/N: If you don't know, I like all types of music that isn't sung by Justin Bieber. He gets on my nerves way too much.) Naruto then shouted **"Space type: Final Shine Jutsu!" **He then put his hands together and a giant green beam of chakra exploded from his hands and went towards Yuki's room. But before it hit her door, he stopped the jutsu entirely. "You finally mastered all of our jutsus. Now go see who are your teammates while we rest." Janemba said. "Ok, bye guys!" Naruto said as he exited his mindscape.

_Real world_

Naruto woke up feeling much stronger. He got up, put some clothes on and walked to the academy for team selection. When he got there, Iruka told everyone that Mizuki was locked up for stealing a forbidden scroll. He then pulled out the team selection list. (A/N: I'm not changing any teams. They will stay the same until further notice.) Squad 7, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Go and meet him outside. Sakura was happy she got to be with her Sasuke-kun and was already pestering him for a date. When their sensei met them he said, "Meet me on the roof." and shunshined away. "See you guys up there." Naruto said as he did an ice shunshin to the roof. Sasuke was downright pissed that the dobe got to know how to do a shunshin and he didn't. As he and Sakura made it to the roof, Naruto was sitting there, meditating on the rail. What they didn't know was that it was a clone on the rail and the real Naruto was hiding behind Sakura with a microphone waiting to strike. The clone dispelled and Naruto yelled "Nightmarrrrre!" He scared the hell out of Sakura who screamed pretty loudly. She tried to jump into Sasuke's arms but he didn't catch her and she fell. "NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sakura yelled. "So you know what my ears go through when you yell." He replied. As she thought about it, their sensei showed up. "Ok, how about we introduce ourselves? I am Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. My dream I haven't really thought about." _'The only thing he told us was his name.' _Naruto thought. "Pinky, your turn." Sakura said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…. _looks at Sasuke _My dislikes are…. _looks at Naruto _ My dreams are …. _looks at Sasuke_" "Ok, duck butt, you're up." Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are people who get in my way and fan girls. My dream is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." "Let's go, blondie." Naruto then took out his blended headphones who no one realized he had on, and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, Brandy the singer, Craig David, Nobuo Uematsu, Eminem, Linkin Park, (A/N: these artists cover 1/8 of the music on my cell phone. Just so you know.) and certain group of people I consider family. My dislikes are people who think they can do whatever they want and get away with it, crappy country music, ramen that takes more than three minutes to cook, and people who steal work that others tried hard to achieve. My hobbies are listening to my music, training, and learning new jutsu every single day. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen." _'So I have a dedicated knucklehead, a fan girl, and an avenger. Why does Kami hate me so much?'_ Kakkashi thought. "Meet me at Training ground 7 tomorrow at sunrise. I suggest you don't have breakfast, or you will throw up. Bye!" They stood there for a while, and then Sakura resumed trying to ask Sasuke on a date. Naruto just shunshined home, this time he used earth. As soon as he got home, someone knocked on his door. He opened it to reveal an ANBU ninja. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to go to the council meeting right now." "Tell them I'm on my way." Naruto said as he used the earth shunshin again.

_Hokage Mansion_

Sarutobi is now waiting for Naruto to start the meeting. While he is thinking, Naruto appears at the meeting in a pile of rocks due to the shunshin. "Hey, jiji." He said. "Ok, now that Naruto is here, we can begin the meeting." The civilian council started by saying "The demon needs to hand over his sword is the Uchiha!" "And why the HELL would I agree to that?" Naruto said. "Because you don't deserve it. It should belong to an elite like me." Said Sasuke, who was also at the meeting. Naruto then took the sword off his back and slammed it into the ground. "Try and lift it and you can have it." Naruto simply said. Sasuke smirked and as he tried to touch it, a severe course of lightning came from the sword. Sasuke screamed in pain, then the lightning started to form a body. The body was a man with long white hair and sparks of lightning in his eyes. (guess and you get a cyber-cookie.) "ENOUGH!" The man said. Naruto greeted the man and said, "Hey, uncle Raiden." (Yeah, Raiden is Naruto's uncle. Deal with it!) "Who are you? You aren't the demon's uncle. The demon can never be loved." A random civilian said. Raiden turned to Sarutobi and said, "Your sideshow freaks you call civilians tried to kill my nephew 57 times since he left that orphanage. That is strictly against your law. As you wrote it." Sarutobi was stunned. The civilian council tried to kill Naruto that many times? "Tell us about yourself, Raiden." Sarutobi said. "Well, as you all now know, my name is Raiden. Raiden Uzumaki. Sister to Kushina Uzumaki, uncle to Naruto Uzumaki and his deceased older brother Cloud. Naruto also has a twin sister named Naruko Uzumaki. But he would never have known that if she thought he was dead according to a ROOT ANBU. Isn't that right, Danzo? I can see all of your sharingans on your body." Raiden then used a jutsu that shot lightning from his fingers to burn the bandages wrapped around Danzo to reveal about 17 sharingan eyes all over his body. Danzo was then arrested along with the ROOT agents that were in the room and were sent to I and T for questioning. "I am also aware of a law that says women cannot date my nephew or risk having their reproductive organs removed. This being said, it is your responsibility to ensure that law is removed." The Hokage was surprised once again. He then pulled out the paper that had the law and burned it. "Now, my nephew deserves some rest for his test tomorrow. See you later, Naruto." Raiden said as he prepared his lightning shunshin. "Bye, uncle Raiden." Naruto replied, and with that, Raiden disappeared in a crash of lightning. "This meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi said as he slammed the mallet down. While everyone was leaving, Naruto stayed for a while then said, "Well, good night, jiji." "Good night, Naruto." Naruto then left for his home and went to bed.

_Morning_

Naruto got up and had some breakfast knowing that his sensei said not to. He grabbed the Buster Sword and went to Training Ground 7. When he got there, Sakura and Sasuke were already there. They noticed he had something hanging from his mouth. "Naruto, sensei said not to eat breakfast!" Sakura said. "No, he suggested we did not eat. He never specifically said no breakfast." Naruto countered. "He's right." Kakashi said. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. Everyone then checked to see if they still had hearing. Kakashi then said, "Ok, here is your test. See these bells?" he pulled out two bells. "You guys have to take these from me. But you must come at me with the intent to kill. You have until noon to get a bell. The person who does the worst will not get lunch, and will be tied to one of those stumps. Ok, start!" With that word, everyone hid. Well, almost everyone. Naruto just stood there in the same spot he was in when everyone hid. "I want to fight you head-on." He said. "Let's see what you got, then." Naruto then made hand signs not even the Sharingan could see at its maximum level. Naruto then shouted, **"Lightning style: Lightning streak!" **with that, Naruto shot lightning from his right hand's fingertips. (A/N: Think Count Dooku's force lightning from Star Wars and that's what he did.) Kakashi was surprised that Naruto knew lightning jutsu. He barely dodged it in time, but as he was dodging, Naruto disassembled the Buster Sword into two large swords and held them both in his hands as if they were pencils, and charged at Kakashi. Naruto then tried to swipe at his sensei, but each time, he barely missed. Kakashi then put his orange book up and said, "Time to get serious." He then threw a kunai at Naruto, who dodged it by making himself intangible. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi and tried for a bell. But he saw Naruto and tossed him aside. Naruto then grabbed his swords, put them back together at a fast pace, and hid in the bushes. While Naruto hid, Sasuke got out of his hiding spot and walked over to Kakashi. "I'm going to get that bell faster than the dobe. Now, feel the power of an Uchiha!" He then went through a series of hand signs and then shouted, **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **He smirked as he thought it met its target, but it did not. Kakashi then came up out of the ground and said, "You must know where your opponent is hiding under any circumstances." After he said that, he pulled Sasuke into the ground to the point where that his head was the only thing aboveground. Kakashi then disappeared. Naruto then got out of his hiding spot to pull Sasuke out of the ground and Sasuke said, "Thanks." "No problem." Just then, they heard a scream. _'looks like he found Sakura.' _Naruto thought. "We need to work together, that's what this test is about, teamwork." But the bell rang. "Time's up." said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke ate their lunch with their bells while Sakura was tied to the stump. "WHY DOES NARUTO-BAKA GET TO EAT? HE'S THE DEAD-LAST!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi said, "Naruto did better than both of you combined. Sakura, you are too worried about Sasuke to take your training seriously. Sasuke, your pride was your downfall." Naruto sighed. "Here, take my bell, Sakura-chan." Naruto handed his bell to Sakura. "Naruto, it's yours. You keep it." She said. "It's okay. One more year at the academy won't hurt." Kakashi then said, "Congratulations. You all pass. Meet me here tomorrow for your first mission." Kakashi then poofed away. Naruto did the same, but with blue fire. As Naruto got home, he thought _'this is going to be a rough team to deal with.' _As he thought that, he went to sleep.

**Lightning Streak: A-rank jutsu. Shoots lightning from the fingertips of any hand the user chooses. This also means when you move your hands, the lightning moves with your hand in a curved motion.**

**Fireball: C-rank jutsu. The user shoots a giant fireball from his/her mouth burning anything in its path for a certain distance. The drawback is it consumes a lot of chakra**

**A/N: this was so far the longest chapter I wrote so far this story. 2,446 words! Anyway, I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak. Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know in your review if you think Raiden is a good choice for an uncle for Naruto. I sure think so. So, goodbye for now.**

**Kid Buu 619 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up everybody? This KB 619 with a brand new chapter to what might be the only story I'll work on until I get a new idea for one. Anyways, it's time for some action! I shall be doing part 1 of my version of the Wave mission. I also have a harem update. Don't get mad at me, but most of the girls from chapter 2 that I said was going to be in the harem were cut. The final harem list is right here: Hinata, Fem Kyuubi (a must do), Naruko (for those who like brother/sister incest), Kushina (Naruto6023, you are a flippin' genius!), Mikoto (you'll see why she's in it by reading this chapter), Anko, and Mei. I could only think of good long lemons for these seven women.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and some of the jutsu.**

**Chapter 4: Wave mission, Enter Pein**

"_Fox Prankster here. I have visual." _Naruto said.

"_Pinky reporting. I got a lock on the target." _Sakura replied.

"_Pyro Raven standing by. I can confirm the pink ribbon." _Sasuke stated.

Squad 7 finally caught the cat they spent 3 hours searching for. They returned to the Hokage Mansion with the cat, only to find the reason it ran away in the first place, it's crazy-ass owner, the Fire Daimyo's wife! She was squeezing the living hell out of the cat. She then gave the Hokage payment for the mission. "Congratulations, Squad 7. Here is your payment for this mission. Now, I have many other D-rank missions I can gi-" "I want a higher mission to raise my power!" Sasuke shouted suddenly. "Well, there is a C-rank mission in here. It is an escort for a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the Wave village. I'll let him know his escort is here."

Five minutes pass, and a man you can clearly smell sake on anything touching his skin walk in. "I asked for a team! Not a Cyclops, an emo, a girl who is in a serious need of a haircut, but I like the one with the blonde hair, he looks serious." While Sakura and Sasuke felt offended, Naruto was trying to contain his laughter from his teammates' insults, even though they were true. "Well team, we leave in 20 minutes. Meet up at the front gate." Kakashi said.

20 minutes later….

Squad 7 heads out into the forest, where not even 20 miles away from Konoha, Naruto spots a puddle, even though it has not rained recently. _'Looks like they could be Chunin level, at the minimum. The puddle is a terrible genjutsu. But, I better stay my toes in case anything happens.' _Naruto thought. They continued to walk when Naruto saw chains start to fly. The chains wrapped around Kakashi, and tore him apart. "Good, now after the kids!" one of the attackers said. Naruto quickly got into offensive mode and said, "Sakura, protect the bridge builder! Sasuke, take the one on the right!" "Ok/Got it!" said Sakura and Sasuke.

The nuke-nin went after Naruto and Sasuke head on. One charged at Naruto, who slammed the Buster Sword into the ground. At first, Naruto ran towards him then ran away back to the sword, and when the assailant got close enough, Naruto performed the 619 move using his sword as a balancing pole just like what he learned from Reptile in the intense training in his mindscape. (A/N: I know wrestling fake, but it's still a sweet move.) The move was a successful hit, knocking the assailant to a tree, putting a nice sized dent in it. Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't doing well. He had to dodge every single time he moved. Naruto, who saw that he was in trouble, cut the gauntlet's chain with the Buster Sword, then used the chain to tie up the assailants. "Good job, Naruto." Kakashi said coming out of the trees. He then walked over to the nuke-nin and asked who they were they replied, "We are the Demon Brothers! Our leader will not stand for this." With that, they shunshined. Kakashi sighed and walked to Tazuna and said, "Now are you going to tell us why two nuke-nin were after you?" Tazuna sighed, and began to explain his village's situation. When he finished, the team learned that a man named Gato is terrorizing the village and cut them off from any outside help. The bridge Tazuna was working on is the only thing the villagers have at hope right now. "Well guys, this just became an A-rank mission. And it seems we will need some help. I'll ask Kurenai and her team to see if they want to help us.

30 minutes later…

Kurenai Yuhi arrived with her team which consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. When they arrived, the group continued their walk to the Wave village.

_Unknown location_

"Now they got even more help! Can't you do anything right?" said Gato. Then a man with bandages turned to Gato and said, "Don't worry shorty. They will die, and when they do, you better have my money. Because no one has ever lived after fighting Zabuza, Demon of the Mist!"

Both squads continued walking for quite some time. While they were walking, Naruto was conversing with Scorpion via mental link. _'There's something evil coming, what do think? Could it be him?' _thought Naruto. _'__**No, it's not. The scent is different. Wait, someone's headed towards you. Don't worry, I think he's an ally.**__'_ Thought Scorpion, ending the connection. Naruto stopped walking. Kakashi took notice of this and asked "Is something wrong, Naruto?" Naruto simply said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to find a restroom. I think I'll go over here." He didn't want to lie, but he had to if he wanted to talk to this supposed ally.

When he got deep enough into the woods he said, "Ok, you can come out now. I know that you're here." Then, a man with orange hair, three pins on both sides of his nose and purple eyes with three black rings and a black dot in the middle walked out of the shadows to our favorite multi-jinchuriki. (If you don't know who this is, I'll cyber-slap you!) "Hello, Naruto. Holder of the Sinister Six demons." Naruto, alarmed, pulled out the Buster Sword and held it in front of him. "Who are you and how do you know that? VERY few people know that and I'm the last one to find out about it." Naruto asked/stated. "I was a friend to your brother Cloud and current sensei to your twin sister Naruko. As for my name, I am Pein, Pein of the Six Paths," Pein said. Naruto was surprised that this man not only knew his twin and older brother, he was also an Uzushio ninja. "That is all I can tell you right now. Catch up with your team, Naruto-kun. Goodbye for now." With that, Pain and Naruto shunshined away.

Now back with both squads, Naruto throws a kunai at a white rabbit. "NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sakura screeched. Then Naruto heard a whistling sound "Everybody down now!" he said. While everybody hit the ground, Naruto unsheathed the Buster Sword and sparks flew as it connected to what looked like a giant cleaver. Naruto then sent it flying toward a different tree. Then a man appeared on top of the sword.

"Hmm, you were able to change the direction of my Kubikiribocho. I'm impressed." Naruto then said, "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank nuke-nin from Kiri, also known as the demon of the mist." To say that Zabuza was impressed with a genin knowing about him was like saying Orochimaru is a homo pedo. In other words: REALLY HUGE UNDERSTATEMENT. "Well, let's see what you can do, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Along with the blonde gaki**. Kirigakure no Jutsu!** (Hidden Mist Technique)" Then a giant mist appeared, surrounding both squads and Tazuna. "Eight choices…Heart, Jugular vein, Larynx, Liver, Brain, Kidneys, and Clavicle. All points of the body that can cause instant death." A lot of different emotions came after that was said

Sasuke was basically scared shitless.

Sakura just flat out pissed and shit her pants at the same time. (A/N: bitch was scared out of her motherfuckin' mind!)

Kiba tried to play it off but was very scared.

Shino showed no emotion, besides the sweat coming down his neck.

Hinata nearly fainted. (A/N: go figure)

Kurenai, who had little Ninjutsu, stood in front of Tazuna to guard him.

Naruto and Kakashi both kept their cool and waited.

**BGM: Trunks' Theme from DBZ: the legacy of Goku II**

Zabuza then swung his sword downward at Naruto but was blocked by his Buster Sword. He growled and swung it sideways but was blocked again. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Zabuza backed up and went through some and hand signs and then shouted, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique) then a dragon made of water charged at Naruto. Naruto then charged chakra into his hands bent backwards with his arms behind and shouted "**Space style: Buster Cannon!" **He then threw his arms forward in a fast motion allowing a huge burst of concentrated chakra travel at very high speeds towards the dragon. Connecting to the dragon, the dragon burst into water, but the jutsu was still flying towards Zabuza. _'How does this kid have this much power?' _thought Zabuza as he barely dodged it.

"Now it's my turn," Kakashi said as he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. "Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch," exclaimed Naruto. _'Demogan!' _(Universal Demons Eye) (A/N: how do you like the name for my personal doujutsu? Tell me in a review)Naruto shouted in his head, revealing his doujutsu once again. Kakashi was surprised Naruto had a doujutsu. _'Is this Kyuubi's doing? No, the seal doesn't look like it's been altered.'_ He thought as he turned to fight Zabuza on the water. After a quick exchange of taijutsu, Kakashi felt the water below his feet was a little heavier. Then he heard "**Suirou no Jutsu!** (Water Prison Technique)" Suddenly, Kakashi was now in a blue sphere of water. "Go! He's too powerful! Protect the client!" He shouted from the prison.

"We're not going anywhere! Remember what you said, sensei? 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum.' That's why I know a way to get you out of there." Naruto said. He then unsheathed the Buster Sword, and charged at Zabuza at blinding speeds. He kicked him high into the air, jumped towards him, going difficult hand signs '**You're going to use that move? But, you only completed 68% of it. The drawback is dangerous at that percentage!' **Yuki said via mental link. 'Yeah, but he is the best choice for it right now Yuki-chan.' Naruto replied back. Once he finished 117 required hand signs he shouted **"Materia Kenjutsu Art: Fury of the Buster Sword!" **He then swung said sword at air and the sword separated into seven different swords with six floating around Zabuza. Naruto then swung the sword in his hand at Zabuza's midsection, then he grabbed another sword that floating and swung that one at his right side, then he went at blinding speeds swinging six different Buster Sword pieces at Zabuza's torso.

When he grabbed the last sword, he shot himself above Zabuza, then shot towards with a downward strike cutting him from his right shoulder to his left hip, and they came crashing down to the ground below, but Naruto landed on his feet while the six swords started piercing the ground around him and Zabuza, and he caught the seventh sword without even looking up.

**BGM End!**

Zabuza was getting up when a few Senbon needles were sticking out of him, Naruto jumped away, trying to make sure that he wasn't hit. Then a Kiri hunter-nin appeared and said "Thank you for all the help. I've been trying to catch him for a while now. Goodbye," and with that the hunter-nin shunshined away with Zabuza's body. Kakashi, who was tired from the water prison and using his Sharingan in the fight against Zabuza, passed out from chakra exhaustion. "My house is just up ahead." Tazuna said, and the squads walked on towards Tazuna's home. When they got there, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter greeted them and treated Kakashi's wounds. After a little bit of food, everyone turned in for the night. Well, almost everyone.

_With Naruto_

Naruto could not sleep that night. He was too excited because he had finally completed his brother's ultimate Kenjutsu move. He had made his brother proud. He then heard a noise. He went to the window and saw Pein motioning him to come over to his location. He then walked out the door without waking anyone, and when he got to where Pein was, he was greeted by many others. One was a fish-like man with blue skin, one had blonde hair and was currently forming clay, one was tending to his chest muttering about hearts, one was a bald man with a tri-bladed scythe, one was a man with red hair controlling a puppet, one was a black and white plant-like person, one was a man with an orange mask concealing his identity, and the last one looked like an older version of Sasuke, the only thing these people have in common is that they are all wearing Uzushio headbands. "So, you are Lady Kushina's son. Pleased to finally meet you, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." The blue skinned man said. "I'm Deidara." "Kakuzu, at your service." "Name's Hidan. Don't fuckin' forget it!" "My name is Sasori." "We're Zetsu." "I'm Madara Uchiha. Tell Kyuubi I'm sorry for controlling her, and I hope to rekindle our friendship." "Hello, Naruto-kun. It's me, Itachi." "Nice to meet you all." Naruto said. Pein then started explain, "We are Akatsuki. The most dangerous Jonins ever to walk the earth. We are also the head Jonins of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides), where your mother is Kage. And we also have a little surprise for you right now." Naruto's eyes lit up. "A surprise? Tell me, what is it?" when he asked that, four of the Jonins separated, revealing a girl with an hourglass figure, C borderline D-cup breasts, a heart shaped face and ass, but what made her really stand out was her long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Naruko?" Naruto asked. "Big brother?" the girl asked. They then ran to each other and embraced one another in a hug. Naruko crying her eyes out into his shirt, while he was running his hands through waist length hair, telling her it'll be all right. "Mama said you died during the sealing along with dad." She said through tears. Naruto was surprised his own mom told her that. "Why would she say that?" Naruko looked up and said, "A Konoha ANBU told her. The mask said 'Ne' on it." Naruto then knew who to blame for the information "Danzo. He must've sent one of his ROOT nin to tell mom that lie so he could use me as a weapon. A weapon with no emotions." Naruto then said "I have to go before my team realizes I'm missing." "Can I go with you, big brother?" Naruko asked. Naruto looked at Pein and he said "Your mother will have to know that you're with Naruto. Which, by the way, she is happy that you're alive, Naruto. So, she can go back with you." "Oh, thank you, sensei!" and with that, the two Uzumakis walked back to the house. When they got in, they snuck effectively back to Naruto's room and Naruto closed the door. When he turned around, Naruko was completely nude. She walked towards Naruto as her breasts bounced with each step and full on kissed him on the lips. "I promised mom that you would have both of my virginities when I finally meet you. Can you help me fulfill that promise?" Naruko whispered in his ear. Naruto was nothing but surprised when he heard that. His little twin 13 year old sister was willing to have sex with him right there. "But what if you get pregnant?" "I used a birth control jutsu when you lock the door. Please big brother, I want this. I want _you._" Just like that, Naruto got out of his clothes and proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

**Lemon incest warning. (Sorry, naruhinasakufan1 that revised lemon won't happen until another few chapters.)**

They kissed with each other's tongues trying to conquer the other. Naruto then started placing butterfly kisses on her neck and nibbled a little bit on her neck and he placed more kisses trailing down to her large breasts. "Naruto! My breasts, they need your attention." She said while moaning. Naruto then started suckling the left breast and kneaded the right one with his left hand. Naruko moaned softly but loud enough for Naruto.

Once he was done with her breasts, she said "No more foreplay. Stick that horse-hung cock in me now!" Naruto then laid her on her back and stood over her. He then slowly parted her lower lips with his cock. To Naruko, this feeling was everything better than what her fingers could do. Naruto then stopped at a barrier. He looked at her, and she nodded and just like that, he broke her barrier. She winced in pain as blood slowly seeped out covering his cock. Naruto, seeing his little sister in pain, stopped moving when he was fully inside her. "It's ok. It only hurts the first time. You can move now." Naruto then started pumping in and out of her slowly. "Please, go faster." She said. "OH, GOD! YES! KEEP GOING! FASTER! HARDER!" She chanted. "You're so tight!" he said as he started hitting her cervix. Naruto said, "Naruko, I'm gonna…" "Me, too. Please do it inside. I want to feel your seed filling me up." He continued to go fast and hard until he slammed in her. "NARUTOOOO!" She said as she came and Naruto grunted hard and long as he shot 9 long thick ropes of cum into her womb. Naruto then pulled out and to his surprise, was still rock hard. "Remember, you're also taking my black cherry too." She said as she got on her hands and knees.

Naruto then got behind her and watched his dick slowly disappeared into her anal cavity. Naruko was moaning like a bitch in heat from him just putting it in. "This is tighter than your pussy!" he said as he thrust in and out of her ass. Then, without warning, he shot 8 long thick ropes of cum into her asshole. He finally stopped and pulled out, making her whimper from the loss of the warmth from his dick.

**Lemon end**

She then unsealed her clothes and put them back on and Naruto put his own clothes back on and they both lied down to get some much needed rest. Naruto got behind Naruko and wrapped an arm around her waist in a protective manner. He then whispered in her ear, "I'll always protect you, little sister. You and my other precious people." And they went to sleep.

_Morning_

Naruto and Naruko got up from their slumber and went down for breakfast. When they got downstairs, all movement stopped. Naruto was the one to break the silence and say, "What the hell is everyone looking at?" "Who is the blonde girl that is wrapped around your arm, dobe? She is perfect for reviving my clan and should not be with you." Said the king of emo brooders… uh, I mean Sasuke. "YEAH! SASUKE-KUN DESERVES TO HAVE HER BY HIS SIDE AND NOT YOURS NARUTO-BAKA!" Screeched the pink haired howler monkey/banshee… uh, Sakura. Naruko then said "You will not put down my big brother like that, you gay emo and pink haired piece of shit!" Naruto was surprised that she stood up for her brother. "That clan less orphan has no family now come to your new master." That did it. Naruko then activated her Makigan (Uzumaki kunoichi eye) and kicked Sasuke so hard in the nuts Naruto swore he heard something pop. Then Sasuke was on his knees holding his family jewels (what was left of them) and when he let go, he felt blood trickle down his leg and Sakura screamed "What did you do to Sasuke-kun, you blonde bitch?" Naruto sighed and said "Reptile-sensei, please get the kunai away from her neck, please. You can kill her later, just not now." "What are you talking about, Naruto-ba…" Then a groan was heard and Reptile dropped his Invisibility Jutsu as he appeared with a kunai softly pressed against her neck, scaring to the point that she pissed and shit her pants for the second time in less than 12 hours. Reptile then grunted as if trying to speak. "Yeah, I know never let you have any fun. Because if I did, you would've killed her in her bedroom while we were still in the academy. The last thing I want is that bitch she calls a mother planning another assassination attempt on me." Then Scorpion came into the picture via fire shunshin. "True. Our little brother tends to real protective of his vessel." "Hey, Scorpion-sensei. Where's Sub-Zero sensei and the others?" Scorpion sighed and said "Yuki-san does not want to see these worthless people you call teammates, but she has something for your Hyuuga friend, but she has to wait to tell her. Jinchuriki/Demon rules, you know how they are." "Yeah. Hey, let's go check on Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as squad 7, squad 8 and Kurenai went to Kakashi's room and he said "Hey, everyone." Then he looked at Scorpion and Reptile. "Who are you two?" Scorpion then said "I am Scorpion. This is my youngest brother, Reptile. Sub-Zero and the rest should be here momentarily." As he said that, three shunshins that nobody knew appeared out of nowhere and there stood Sub-Zero (ice shunshin), Janemba (underworld shunshin), and Kid Buu (space shunshin). Naruto said "I believe that proper introductions are in order. Everyone these five people are known as The Demonic Five. They helped me develop every single one of my insane Ninjutsu techniques." Sasuke then spoke up and said "Their power is wasted on you they belong to an elite like me." With that remark, Scorpion unsheathed one of his swords and held so close to Sasuke's neck, it pressed against the skin. He said, "One more outburst like that, and I'll finish where the sword left off at." Naruto cleared his throat and continued. "Like I said, they are The Demonic Five. They swore to teach me and ONLY me. So if you Henge into me, they will know and will kill you on the spot. Because Reptile can smell your blood cell counts and the chakra flow in your bodies. NOTHING gets past his nose. That's all I have to say." Kakashi, still trying to process everything, decided to tell everyone something. "Does anyone know how a hunter-nin works?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Since everyone knows, I'm just gonna say it. I've come to the conclusion that Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: Gotta love the cliffhangers! Anyway, I like to thank you all for being patient for this chapter. Until next time, KB 619 signing off!**


End file.
